


Anon

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: in which jackson "accidentally" sleeps with his best friend and asks twitter for help in what to do via an anonymous confessions account.





	1. 00

**this au will contain:**

**-** _crack_  
**-** _light angst_  
**-** _homophobia (very little but still want to put it as a warning)_  
**-** _implied sexual content_  
**-** _fluff_

………………………………………

hello before we get started, i know what yall are thinking: "damn this bitch posting another fic again when the others arent finished?" but either way here i am and here this is.

  
reminder that this is a twitter au so it'll be in a social media format. (ive discovered that im sort of good at social media aus) anyway, the boys probably wont show up at all. although jackbum is the main ship here, jaebum doesnt really take part in the fic apart from being mentioned in jackson's tweets, so if thats something yall might not like, im just letting it be known now.

thats it, we can now commence.

………………………………………

  
p.s:

> If you would like to be featured in the au, leave a comment with a (non kpop related) username and @/twthandle


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this layout is kind of ugly sorry

**anonymous** @anonconfess  
"this is really embarrassing and i swear im not gay, but last night i think me and my best friend/roommate got drunk off our asses and i also think i might have possibly maybe slept with him? what the fuck do i do as a straight dude that possibly had gay sex, pls help"

💬 _249 _🔁 _31.9k _❤ _6_7_.2k_

|

**Moon 🔜 Twitch Con**@kirbysepiicyarn  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
PLS AJAJSJJFJ HOW TF DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY HAVE GAY SEX

💬 _0_ 🔁 _12 _❤ _5__8_

**jose** @jose_b51782  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
i think you gotta maybe have a talk with your homie if yall having accidental gay sex

💬 _0_ 🔁 _14 _❤ _4__4_

**sarah 🐸** @kermitkoala  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
"i swear im not gay, but..."

sweetie...

💬 _0_ 🔁 _24 _❤ _6__6_

**serena 🌟** @tiredtrini  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
I REALLY FUCKIFN HOPE THEY GIVE US AN UODATE IM CRYIFN

💬 _0_ 🔁 _10 _❤ _5__5_

**abby** @abbabie  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
THIS POPPED UPN OM THE TL AND IM ON THE MF GROUND

💬 _0_ 🔁 _7 _❤ _3__3_

**wendy memes** @wendywmemes  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
ANON WHAT GOES ON HOW MUCH DID YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DRINK AJWJRJJF

💬 _0_ 🔁 _34 _❤ _2__10_

**nia** @uwutan  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
are y'all sure y'all were drunk (eyebrow raise)

💬 _0_ 🔁 _12 _❤ _6__7_

**stitch** @univerjefff  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
have a convo with him bc he might have a confession

💬 _0_ 🔁 _35 _❤ _7__7_

**amy** @homeofthegay  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
maybe yall gay

💬 _0_ 🔁 _10 _❤ _3__6_

**bri** @riributnot  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
THIS SENDS HOW TF YALL HAVE ACCIDENTAL GAY SEX

💬 _0_ 🔁 _11 _❤ _2__9_

**luigi** @gogologo  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
wait how you know yall had sex tho what if yall just casually stripped and went to sleep (thoughtfully puts hand on chin)

💬 _0_ 🔁 _109 _❤ _2__75_

**clara 🐥🇫🇷** @sweetclara  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
yall seem very straight having accidental sex with a dude bro

💬 _0_ 🔁 _12 _❤ _4__2_

**ash** @volcanicash  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
this might be the most hilarious shit ive read all mf week

💬 _0_ 🔁 _6 _❤ _3__5_

**susu** @sugarcoat  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
i have questions but how to get answers, anon pls give us an update soon

💬 _0_ 🔁 _74 _❤ _156_


	3. 02

**anonymous** @anonconfess  
"okay, everyone i know you guys are like "how do you know you had sex with him" well because my entire body hurt and i was covered in bruises that were very obviously hickeys!! honestly his partners used to say he was wild but what the hell is wrong with this dude?" ~ (part1)

💬 _317 _🔁 _32.8k _❤ _7__4.3k_

|

**anon****ymous** @anonconfess  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
"and he's so shameless!! like we just accidentally had gay sex and youre asking how i feel? then he has the guts to rub my waist and my back and massage my shoulders like he didnt destroy my insides last night? i think hes trying to act nice bc he thinks i like him? pls help"

💬 _219 _🔁 _27.6k _❤ _5__1.4k_

|

**adam** @adamsfamily  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
okay whos gonna tell him?

💬 _0 _🔁 _56 _❤ _1__37_

**too invested** @jumpsuit590  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
sweetie i really dont think hes acting (coughs to hide laughter)

💬 _0 _🔁 _31 _❤ _1__04_

**sad cat** @catherindenial  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
HE'S SHAMELESS SKSKKDFJ

💬 _0 _🔁 _16 _❤ _6__6_

**toot toot** @winterwonder  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
im crying akkekrid the straight dude bottomed

💬 _0 _🔁 _58 _❤ _1__43_

**lily** @sadlifehacks  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
someone let him know his friend aint completely straight

💬 _0 _🔁 _29 _❤ _6__4_

**eliza** @beavertails  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
HE REARRANGED HIS GUTS SKEKEJNFNF

💬 _0 _🔁 _155 _❤ _3__09_

**london tipton** @ltrgrgrgltrg  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
you guys should really talk

💬 _0 _🔁 _33 _❤ _1__12_

**we gay uwu** @sadtea  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
THIS UPDATE SKKEKRKFKF i dont think your (boy)friend is completely het tbh

💬 _0 _🔁 _26 _❤ _9__4_

**squidward** @churro01  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
yes... he's acting... (muffles laughter)

💬 _0 _🔁 _12 _❤ _6__7_

**jasey 🐺** @lunaetic  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
when he says his friend is shameless but he's out here making us eat dog food

💬 _0 _🔁 _35 _❤ _1__44_

**mika** @fantasynote  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
"I THINK HES ACTING BC HE THINKS I LILE HIM" HONEY I DONR THINK HES ACTIFN

💬 _0 _🔁 _9 _❤ _3__2_

**1582 🦀🐢** @ourstory  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
the friend is hilarious pls

💬 _0 _🔁 _16 _❤ _5__9_

**turtle turtle** @walmartstan  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
his completely hetero friend rubbing his back and waist and shoulders after destroying his insides is kinda sweet tbh smkekdms

💬 _0 _🔁 _37 _❤ _101 _

**Mistress Carol** @sugarbabycee  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
PLS SOMEONE TELL HIM IM LOSINF IT

💬 _0 _🔁 _22 _❤ _80_


	4. 03

**anon** @anonconfess  
"I took the advice and my friend and i talked, i told him he didnt have to worry about me liking him since I'm straight. i thought he'd be relieved but all i got in return was a straight face and an 'Mn' WHAT DOES MN MEAN??"

💬 _427 _🔁 _3__3.4k_ ❤ _6__9.8k_

|

**sui**** ❄️** @waterproof_exe  
_replying to @a__nonconfess_  
anon i think you hurt his feelings (crying loudly)

💬 _0 _🔁 _21 _❤ _4__4_

**sad cat **@catherindenial  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
the friend: Mn's sadly snskkeekkd

💬 _0 _🔁 _11 _❤ _3__9_

**xel 🥑** @softlight  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
pls thats not how u have a conversation! you should've started by asking why he was so chill the morning after having done you so hard he ruined your insides

💬 _0 _🔁 _76 _❤ _2__06_

**wendy memes** @wendywmemes  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
retweet to that 'Mn' from the friend (loud sigh)

💬 _0 _🔁 _13 _❤ _4__0_

**susu** @sugarcoat  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
you hurt his hetero heart anon smh

💬 _0 _🔁 _25 _❤ _8__3_

**hope** @expomarker  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
should've asked him if he was down for round 2, that way you'd knkw if he was acting or nah

💬 _0 _🔁 _38 _❤ _1__07_

**noah** @noah91038  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
why's no one telling anon that his friend wasnt acting jsjsjdkd

💬 _0 _🔁 _9 _❤ _2__9_

**sophie** @tomorrowx  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
yall... anon kinda dumb

💬 _0 _🔁 _22 _❤ _4__5_

**gio** @vgiov  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
why this dude not understand his homie gay for his ass smh

💬 _0 _🔁 _28 _❤ _7__6_

**cee** @celestial  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
how u gonna expect something else when the first thing u say is "im not gay"

💬 _0 _🔁 _21 _❤ _6__4_

**squidward** @churro01  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
KSKEKRKKFKF ANON DUMBASS

💬 _0 _🔁 _8 _❤ _37_

**steph** @mstofu  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
at least his face is straight

💬 _0 _🔁 _74 _❤ _1__66_

**poptart** @kermitstea  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
the friend: im in love with u

anon: omg thats so sweet thanks bestie

💬 _0 _🔁 _49 _❤ _1__22_

**alan** @santieclaus  
_replying to @___a____nonconfess__  
someone give anon a new brain

💬 _0 _🔁 _12 _❤ _31_


	5. 04

**anonymous** @anonconfess  
"okay i dont understand this guy… he who is normally sort of a dick and cold in public is now so touchy and pushy! this friend... how to deal with him when he insists on holding hands all the time? i am not homophobic, but im also not gay and people can get the wrong impressions!"

  
💬 _461 _🔁 _33.7k _❤ _70.1k_

|

**issa** @issabelle01698  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
omg anon is back after an entire week skdkrkrk

💬 _0 _🔁 _1 _❤ _1__2_

|

**eve** @mtevereststan  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
anon thinking his friend is straight… (contacts clown college for anon)

💬 _0 _🔁 _81 _❤ _200_

|

**nia** @uwutan  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
anon you cant be this dumb

💬 _0 _🔁 _11 _❤ _3__1_

|

**dee** @drxgontales  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
JUST HOLD HIS HAND ANON (crying intensely)

💬 _0 _🔁 _22 _❤ _6__3_

|

**fei** @fairybitch  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
he who was cold has turned into a hand holding softie for anon im soft

💬 _0 _🔁 _25 _❤ _6__6_

|

**banana** @xxnanaxx  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
someone, anyone, pls if u know anon let him know what goes on... im afraid for friends heart in the long run

💬 _0 _🔁 _12 _❤ _3__0_

|

**ian** @zmxncbv17  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
f-friend come over here, if anon wont hold your hand I'll hold it for you ! (blush)

💬 _0 _🔁 _36 _❤ _7__9_

|

**uwus** @leopardbby  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
the friend was hiding his intentions all along!! (laughing stupidly)

💬 _0 _🔁 _25 _❤ _7__2_

|

**mia** @huhumias  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
anon dont hurt the friends heart! (begging)

💬 _0 _🔁 _9 _❤ _2__2_

|

**xel**** 🥑** @softlight  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
after having done anon the friends true nature came out and now he's pushy and cant hold his hands from temptation (dying of laughter)

💬 _0 _🔁 _82 _❤ _1__04_

|

**brian** @giantuser10  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
when will anon come to his senses!

💬 _0 _🔁 _24 _❤ _6__9_

|

**lia** @emiliab  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
the friend exposing his true nature after having done anon... a wolf in sheeps clothing?

💬 _0 _🔁 _29 _❤ _9__1_

|

**xian** @xiandi  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
would be hilarious to see the friend in action towards anon but i wouldnt want to be fed dog food so I'm indecisive

💬 _0 _🔁 _68 _❤ _2__27_

|

**stitch** @whereslilo  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
can i laugh at how the friend is just nonchalantly holding his hand and being touchy in public... like he wants people to know anon is his?? jsjsjdjdk

💬 _0 _🔁 _31 _❤ _7__8_

|

**clara**** 🇫🇷🐥** @sweetclara  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
the friend whom i feel sorry for...

💬 _0 _🔁 _12 _❤ _3__3_

|

**z** @garbage  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
tell him youre not a fag and stop talking to him!

💬 _281 _🔁 _0 _❤ _1_

|

**D-18** @idkabetterat  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
this anon... im starting to wonder if he is as oblivious as he seems or hes acting this way to see us get annoyed

💬 _0 _🔁 _8 _❤ _1__6_

|

**susie** @swipernoswiping  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
hold his hand anon and let him be clingy!

💬 _0 _🔁 _29 _❤ _5__5_

|

**serena**** 🌟** @tiredtrini  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
the friend turning into a big clingy softie... anon you have magic in you

💬 _0 _🔁 _62 _❤ _1__16_

|

**Armani** @fakerich  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
if anon doesnt want friend... tell him this user will gladly take him off anons hands!!

💬 _0 _🔁 _29 _❤ _9__8_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note1: wolf in sheeps clothing means someone who acts innocent but hides malicious intent under their innocent façade
> 
> note2: being fed dog food means to be exposed to a couple being sickeningly cute while youre single


	6. 05

**anonymous** @anonconfess  
So apparently my friend with whom i had the accidental encounter with likes strawberries too much. i was eating some this morning and he just kept looking at me putting them in my mouth so i finally snapped and let him have the rest.

💬 _418 _🔁 _31.6k _❤ _7__1.4k_

|

**anonymous** @anonconfess  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
This is random information, but i just felt pissed and had to share it bc his dumbass didnt even eat the strawberries after. anyway, he insists on walking me to my classes every morning and i still cant get him to stop holding my hand sigh

💬 _210 _🔁 _15.5k _❤ _2__9.7k_

|

**sushi**@shushistan  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
gotta break it to u anon but he wasnt looking at the strawberries

💬 _0 _🔁 _67 _❤ _2__34_

|

**bon** @bonbabie  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
that moment when u give bae your food

💬 _0 _🔁 _12 _❤ _3__3_

|

**mabel** @mazzbzzel  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
bet it wasnt the strawberries he wanted to eat

💬 _0 _🔁 _39 _❤ _1__72_

|

**batman** @notarobinstan  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
get married already

💬 _0 _🔁 _21 _❤ _5__7_

|

**Armani** @fakerich  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
this really funny, anon admit u knew he wanted something else not the strawberries

💬 _0 _🔁 _26 _❤ _8__1_

|

**carol** @frozenyxgurt  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
plot twist u like him more than he likes strawberries

💬 _0 _🔁 _44 _❤ _1__08_

|

**artisté** @reablue  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
did yall make eye contact

💬 _0 _🔁 _29 _❤ _8__0_

|

**pulp** @ge67nf  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
should anonconfess expose who anon is so we can beat some sense into him

💬 _0 _🔁 _288 _❤ _5__73_

|

**macncheese** @crackerjackie  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
someone tell anon it aint the strawberries his friend wanted to eat

💬 _0 _🔁 _66 _❤ _1__04_

|

**jay** @bombays  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
i feel sorry for friend

💬 _0 _🔁 _10 _❤ _5__0_

|

**r****/gaymemes** @canutellimgay  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
I'd say he wanted ur cherry but he already had it so i can't make that joke anymore (sad)

💬 _0 _🔁 _121 _❤ _3__77_

|

**alex** @ao3badboi  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
friend really had to suffer through looking at his favorite person eat his favorite fruit, anon what torture u putting him through

💬 _0 _🔁 _41 _❤ _1__99_

|

**ju** @juniperfox  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
did u say no homo if or when yall made eye contact

💬 _0 _🔁 _52 _❤ _1__21_


	7. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: drinking vinegar means getting or being jealous

**anonymous** @anonconfess  
my friend... my friend is somehow really strange about certain things. is it normal for friends to get annoyed when you become close with other friends? this is a genuine question i think he's scared someone will take his best friend spot but I've said it wont happen!! what to do?

💬 _454 _🔁 _31.1k _❤ _5__8.6k_

|

**kikee** @uwuddaeng  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
silence het

💬 _0 _🔁 _17 _❤ _9__9_

|

**lee** @frfrgay  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
you cant be this dumb... anon pls say sike

💬 _0 _🔁 _11 _❤ _5__1_

|

**puppie**** stan** @mariachiii  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
cut the cameras, deadass

💬 _0 _🔁 _22 _❤ _8__4_

|

**tobi**** #heterno** @greeblurepurpl  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
ANON... ano n i know you definitely arent this dumb... its not scientifically possible

💬 _0 _🔁 _46 _❤ _1__75_

|

**melanie** @istheabcusertaken  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
anon dont worry he just drank vinegar

💬 _0 _🔁 _103 _❤ _5__22_

|

**annette** @vihuhu  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
haha... imagine he was idk JEALOUS

💬 _0 _🔁 _109 _❤ _5__92_

|

**gummy**** nola** @247heaven  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
anon frustrating af

💬 _0 _🔁 _21 _❤ _1__05_

|

**sierra** @knoteboi  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
this the first time i wanna block anonconfess... this anon a headass

💬 _0 _🔁 _19 _❤ _2__04_

|

**hotel**** trivago** @everythinggoes  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
he drank vinegar

💬 _0 _🔁 _33 _❤ _2__64_

|

**india ➡️ london** @rrrgggbbb  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
anon... i think you need to have another... more informative conversation with a lot of talking... let friend talk first this time

💬 _0 _🔁 _68 _❤ _9__73_

|

**echo**** echo echo** @tortoiseseses  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
i showed my dad all anons tweets and he straight gave the phone that look that said "this person is an idiot, deadass."

💬 _0 _🔁 _31 _❤ _1__69_

|

**lima**** h** @sevenmaps  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
i knew it... hets have no brain

💬 _0 _🔁 _61 _❤ _1__20_

|

**delta** @moonumoon  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
tell me you're kidding rn fr

💬 _0 _🔁 _7 _❤ _8__2_

|

**shield**** the gays** @buymefoodpls  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
everyone mass report this tweet its giving me rabies

💬 _0 _🔁 _20 _❤ _4__32_

|

**cas** @iambabie10  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
someone beat anons ass

💬 _0 _🔁 _24 _❤ _1__55_

|

**ramen**** noodles** @darkp1  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
he's jealous

💬 _0 _🔁 _64 _❤ _1__k_

|

**bill nye** @hdvh28sbsxcv1vbn1sv  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
tell me your address so i can have a convo with your clown ass

💬 _0 _🔁 _46 _❤ _7__34_

|

**ella⁷** @uwuluvbot  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
let him know right fucking now istg

💬 _0 _🔁 _10 _❤ _9__5_

|

**noel** @hetsbegone  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
shut up hetero

💬 _0 _🔁 _19 _❤ _1__00_

|

**stef** @geihug  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
is anon dumb or dumb

💬 _15 _🔁 _8 _❤ _8__8_

|

**gwen** @pewpewgun  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
anon... sweet dumb anon... he was jealous. my guy was jealous

💬 _0 _🔁 _23 _❤ _1__26_

|

**a**** babie tm** @moonbabee  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
anon to be honest you should tell your friend that you are really not interested. like fr fr have a good convo and set things straight and explain you really don't have romantic feelings

💬 _0 _🔁 _126 _❤ _1__.7k_

|

**het**** anti** @turningtop  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
he was just thinking why his man not giving him kiss

💬 _0 _🔁 _12 _❤ _6__6_

|

**love**** bot for blank** @justcorrect  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
anon tell us your twt @ so we can all mass report u for being a dumbass

💬 _0 _🔁 _81 _❤ _2__38_

|

**blue** @ornagade  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
i aint saying nothing to hets, they never listen

💬 _0 _🔁 _29 _❤ _1__01_

|

**lillian** @crownlul  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
ima cry fr if u dont say you're fucking with us

💬 _0 _🔁 _12 _❤ _7__2_

|

**andrew** @thrustdays  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
this bitch frustrating as hell

💬 _0 _🔁 _5 _❤ _3__8_

|

**tongue**** spelled weird af** @connies28  
_replying to @anonconfess_  
aight ima head off twt

💬 _0 _🔁 _27 _❤ _49_


End file.
